


The Rockstar and the Care Worker

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Care Worker Lexa, Clexa Week 2018, Day 6, F/F, Famous, I know it’s a late addition, Rockstar!Clarke, Soulmate AU, Soulmate marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: As a favour to her manager, Clarke agrees to visit a group foster care home to visit a fan. She finds more than just a fan.





	1. Chapter 1

The tour had wound its way through the Midwest and was working up the eastern cities into canada before finishing in New York. They had been on the road for months, the tour had kicked off in LA in October, before heading across the Atlantic, and Pacific, hitting Australia, Asia and winding up through Europe. One hundred and fifty six cities and less than a month before their two final back to back nights in New York. Clarke loved touring - performing was her favourite part of their job - but after almost a year on the road, she was reaching her limit.

The bus hurtled down the highway toward DC, only five cities before they reached their home - or at least as close as the tour would take them to home - and technically it wasn't even the same country - but Abby would be there. She'd promised to make the trip - as official ‘mother of the band’ she assured them she wouldn't miss their Montreal show.

Clarke readjusted her headphones and pushed herself a little further into her seat - at least the tour bus was comfortable. She was beginning to think about moving into the bedroom at the rear of the bus, the little bunk wasn’t as comfortable as real bed, but it was definitely preferable to falling asleep in her chair again. It was almost midnight, and there was a battered paperback calling her name.

“Clarke?” She saw her Marcus giverher a little wave, getting her attention over the music in her ears.

“Marcus, what's up?” She shook herself out of her thoughts and focused on her manager.

“We’ll be arriving in DC first thing in the morning.”

“You promised us a free day - I need a spa day.” She pouted.

“I know, and this would only take an hour.”

“What is it?” Clarke asked.

“I received an email from an old friend of mine, she runs a children's home in DC, for foster kids.” He began. “She has an employee who gives everything she's got to the kids they look after - she goes without rather than the kids lacking anything if she can help it.”

“Let me guess, she's a fan?”

“She is. And tomorrow is her birthday. Indra knows that any gift she gives her, she'll just give to the kids. She asked if maybe you would sign a cd for her, but I'm wondering if you'd like to visit her, and the kids?”

“No press?”

“None.” Marcus agreed.

“You know, a day playing music with kids might be just as good for my soul as a spa.” Clarke loved children. She couldn't wait to have a herd of her own. She touched the cuff that covered her soulmate’s name, her mind wandering briefly to some hazy future family, a hazy but well loved dream. “Rae, O?”

“Yeah, what?” Raven paused COD and turned to Clarke.

“Feel like doing a little bit of outreach in DC?” She asked. “Visit some foster kids, play some music?”

“No press?” Octavia asked.

“Of course not.”Clarke shook her head. “Totally under the radar.”

“Sure.” Octavia agreed.

“I'm in.” Raven nodded.

“I'll tell Indra you're coming.”

“No press!” They chorused.

“No press.” Their manager agreed.

-

TonDC Children's Home, run by Indra Greene was in a nice neighbourhood. The building looked like a school from the street, and it blended well with the leafy suburban street. The three members of Skaikru had dressed casually in tshirts and jeans carrying only their instruments. Clarke pressed the buzzer.

“Who is it?”

“We have a meeting with Ms Greene?” Clarke said.

“Come in.” The door clicked and Clarke pushed it open. The foyer was plain, and dated, in need of a fresh coat of paint, but functional.

“Ladies, I'm Indra Greene, thank you so much for coming.” Indra was a dark skinned woman with short cropped hair and an air of total capability.

“It's our pleasure. I'm Clarke, and this is Raven and Octavia.”

“Follow me, we have cleared the rec-hall for you to use.” Indra said, leading them through the building.

“So how many children do you have currently?” Clarke asked.

“Forty-seven.” She said. “The youngest is three, and our eldest is seventeen.”

“That's quite the range.”

“It is, but we have the facilities, and it allows us to guarantee that siblings stay together - which not all group homes can.” Indra nodded. “Separating siblings can have lasting negative effects.”

“Don't have to tell me that.” Octavia commented and Indra looked at her in confusion. “You didn't read that part of our bio? Raven and I were both foster kids.”

“And you were separated from a sibling?”

“My brother. He's six years older, so he was sent to an all boys home, and I was sent to an all girls home.” Octavia nodded. “Our lives took very different paths after we aged out of the system.”

“And how long have you been running this centre?” Clarke asked, knowing Bellamy was always a dangerous topic for Octavia.

“Sixteen years.” Indra answered proudly. “And I have two young women who have been here since the first week, of course they were residents then, but they came back to work and have been here since.”

“I'm guessing one of those is the employee you contacted Marcus about?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, Lexa.” She nodded.

“Miss Indra!” A teenaged boy called out, running down the hallway toward them. “It's Miss Lexa's birthday.”

“Aden, you know better than to run inside.” Indra admonished. “I know it's Lexa's birthday. I got her a really great present.”

“What is it?”

“Who is Lexa's favourite band?”

“Skaikru, especially Princess.”

“And do you recognise these lovely ladies with me?”

“Oh my god - they look like Skaikru!” He beamed.

“We are Skaikru, bud.” Raven winked at him.

“Seriously?” His jaw dropped.

“Aden is a budding musician himself.” Indra told them.

“I've been working on a song for Miss Lexa's birthday, but it's not finished.” he told them proudly.

“Clarke is our song fixer.” Octavia said. “I'm sure she'd be glad to help you out.”

“Oh my god! Your name is Clarke?” Aden’s jaw dropped. Clarke’s actual name was a closely guarded secret, she didn’t want every person with the name Clarke on their wrist to throw themselves at her - she wanted to find her soulmate in her own time.

“That's a backstage secret, you can't tell anyone.” Raven told him.

“Is there somewhere we can go over your song?” Clarke suggested.

“Yes!” Aden nodded. “Follow me.”

“I guess I'll catch up with your girls later.” Clarke shrugged as she followed Aden down the hall.

They ended up in a small music room where Aden picked up a three-quarter sized guitar. “Okay, so what I've got so far is.” He started picking at the strings.

Clarke had to get Aden to play the song a second time before she managed to hear anything other than the boy's beautiful voice. “You're very talented.” She told him.

“Thank you.” He ducked his head to hide his blush.

They worked on Aden’s song for over an hour, Clarke helping him to finish it, and playing along with him. They took the finished song down to the rec-hall where Clarke joined back in with Raven and Octavia who were playing and singing with a group of younger children.

-

“Clarke?” Aden asked as they made their way to the dining hall.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“Can I show you something?” He asked.

“Lead the way.” Clarke agreed, her arm around his shoulders. She liked Aden right away, his enthusiasm and talent along with his easy nature made him very likeable.

Aden led Clarke away from the dining room and down a series of corridors to a closed door. He paused to listen briefly before opening the door. Inside was a woman around Clarke's own age, sitting on the floor, holding a girl in her lap. They child was clearly worked up, but the woman seemed to be soothing her with some success.

“Aden.” The girl sniffed, wiping her tears.

“Hey Tris.” Aden knelt in front of them to take Tris’ hands. “You alright?” He asked her.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“Good. Want to meet my new friend?” He asked, waiting for her nod. “Clarke, this is Tris - we've been here six years, Tris, meet Clarke.”

“Clarke?” The woman asked, her eyes searching the blonde for some unknown thing.

“Hi.” Clarke knelt beside Aden and held out a hand to the woman.

“I'm Lexa.” She said, her eyes still searching Clarke's.

“Lovely to meet you Lexa.” Clarke took hold of Lexa's hand, feeling a hum of energy pass through them.

“What-?” Lexa looked from their joined hands to meet Clarke's eyes.

“My Lexa.” Clarke murmured, a smile spreading across her face.

“My Clarke.” Lexa agreed. She pushed her sleeve back to reveal her soulmark on her wrist.

“I was right!” Aden cheered. “Come on Tris, let's go to lunch.” He tugged the younger girl to her feet.

Clarke barely noticed the children leaving, her whole world had focused in on Lexa. Lexa's strong features, and soft eyes, her long brown curls - she was an angel made real. She was beautiful. Clarke traced her name on Lexa's wrist, unable to help the giggle that escaped her. She removed her cuff, to show Lexa her own soulmark.

“You look familiar.” Lexa said as she stared at Clarke.

“Aden tells me you're a fan of my work.” Clarke nodded. “You might better recognise me as Princess.”

“Oh my god!” Lexa gripped Clarke's hands tight. “It's really you.” She laughed. “My soulmate is a rockstar.”

“And mine is an angel.” Clarke smirked.

“Smooth.” Lexa giggled. “How long are you in town for?”

“We leave on Sunday.” Clarke sighed. “Please tell me you have some time off before then?”

“Tomorrow morning? I'm on the overnight tomorrow night, so my shift doesn't start until four.”

Clarke grabbed her phone and tapped at it furiously for a moment before putting it back in her pocket. “I'm free then too.” She grinned. “Can we maybe hang out?”

“I'd like that.” Lexa nodded.

“Lexa?” The door opened and a woman with dark blonde hair stuck her head in. “Who is that?”

“Anya, meet Clarke.” Lexa couldn't hold back her goofy smile. “Clarke, this is Anya.”

“Nice to meet you Anya.” Clarke smiled.

“Lexa is like a sister to me.” Anya began. “Hurt her, and I'll kill you.”

“Noted.” Clarke nodded.

“Anya.” Lexa whined, unable to believe that those we the first words her best friend had for her soulmate.

“What?” Anya shrugged. “You're going to miss lunch. The kids made you a cake.”

“I'm on my way.” Lexa nodded. She led Clarke through the corridors once more to the dining hall. The children were all seated at long tables with staff members dispersed among them. As they grabbed their trays, Clarke looked around the hall. Raven and Octavia were with the older children, laughing raucously. Anya was seated with the youngest children at the far end of the room. Clarke followed Lexa to sit with a young girl who was out on her own.

“Hey Lacey.” Lexa said as she sat beside the girl. Clarke took a seat across from them. “This is my new friend Clarke.”

“Hi.” Lacey said quietly before climbing into Lexa's lap.

“Hi Lacey.” Clarke waved.

Lexa clearly had a close connection with Lacey, and based on the way Lacey responded to Lexa, Clarke got the distinct impression that Lacey saw Lexa as her mother. Clarke could feel her dream of a big family with her soulmate inch that little bit closer. Lexa would be an amazing mother, they needed a small army of children. Clarke made a mental note to start looking at houses in the area - she could write and record anywhere - Lexa's life was in DC - so that's where Clarke would be too.

Once everyone had finished eating, a sheet cake was brought out from the kitchen. It had clearly been decorated by the children, judging by the wobbly ‘Happy Birthday Lexa!’ across the top. Lexa hid behind Lacey as everyone sang happy birthday to her.

“Lexa! I have a present for you.” Aden said. “Clarke, will you play it with me?” He had run down to the rec-hall to grab her guitar.

“I'd love to.” She pushed herself back from the table before taking her guitar from Aden.

They moved to the front of the hall, Lacey dragging Lexa to join them, so everyone could see. Clarke played the song, singing harmony through the chorus, her eyes switching from Aden to Lexa - who had flushed a dark red.

“Thank you.” Lexa pulled Aden into a crushing hug when they'd finished playing. “I loved it.”

Aden blushed almost as red as Lexa. “Clarke helped me finish it.” He told her.

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa added, letting go of Aden to hug her soulmate.

“I'm glad you liked it.” Clarke snuck a kiss to Lexa's cheek.

They took their seats once more as Lexa's birthday cake was shared around, the children all excited at the treat. Lacey climbed back into Lexa's lap and picked at her cake, clinging to Lexa with one arm.

Once lunch was finished Lexa went with the band back down to the rec-hall to play some more music with the children. Clarke felt the brunette's eyes on her throughout the afternoon, watching her as she sang songs with the children.

-

“So, eventful day.” Raven chuckled as they drove back to the hotel.

“Great day.” Clarke sighed, her smile showing no signs of receding.

“She seemed pretty great.” Octavia shrugged.

“Pretty great? She's an angel. She's perfect.” Clarke corrected her.

“So when is she coming to New York?” Raven asked.

“She can't leave the kids.” Clarke said.

“So what, we have to watch you pine all the time?”

“I figured we could move to DC?” Clarke shrugged. “What's tying us to New York?”

“Our sweet apartments? Our friends?” Octavia said. “Our lives are in New York.”

“If you girls want to stay in New York, that's fine. I'm moving here to DC though.” Clarke told them.

“We’ll think about it.” Raven conceded.

“Good.” Clarke nodded.

Marcus was waiting for them when they arrived back at their hotel. “How was your visit?” He asked.

“Best. Day. Ever.” Clarke told him seriously. “I need tomorrow, as much time as you can give me.”

“You have soundcheck at three.” He said.

“Ok, but I can have the morning up to that point?”

“Sure.”

“You're the best.” She grabbed her room key from him and headed for the elevator.

-

Lexa: Hello Clarke, it's Lexa. I've just gotten off work. Thank you, and Raven and Octavia, again for visiting the children. It was really special for them.

Clarke smiled at Lexa's very formal text. She decided to call the brunette.

“Hello Clarke.” She could hear the smile in Lexa's voice.

“Hi Lexa.” She couldn't help but smile right back. “Have you eaten?”

“Not yet.”

“Let me buy you dinner?” Clarke asked.

“Okay.” Lexa agreed. “Where are you staying?”

“The Park Hyatt.”

“Okay, it'll take me a little while to get there on the bus.”

“I can send a car for you?” Clarke suggested. “You know what, I'll come get you. Are you still at TonDC?”

“No, I’m at my apartment.”

“Text me the address, I'll come get you now.” Clarke grabbed her bag and headed back out the door.

“Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you.”

“It's your birthday. Let me treat you.”

“Thank you Clarke.”

“No trouble. See you soon.” Clarke headed downstairs to the lobby, texting her diver to meet her at the front.

“Evening Clarke.” Miller smiled as she got in the backseat.

“Hey Miller.” She nodded. “Here's the address.” She passed him her phone so he could put the address into the gps.

Lexa's apartment was not in the nicest of neighbourhoods, Miller gave her an odd look as they pulled up outside. “You sure this is the right place?”

“I think so.”Clarke nodded. “I'll be right back.” Clarke made her way up the steps to the door. The panel of buzzers had been pried from the wall and hung on an angle. The front door was propped open though so she headed inside and up the narrow staircase to 2C. She knocked on the door.

“Clarke.” Lexa seemed surprised that Clarke had come all the way to her door.

“I would have buzzed, but the door was open.” She shrugged. She could see into the apartment over Lexa's shoulder. It was minimalist to say the least. A tiny studio with two beds and not much else. Clarke wanted to offer to pay for a nicer apartment, in a better part of town, but she knew Lexa would be too proud to accept it.

“Yeah, they keep promising they'll fix that, but at this point I've kinda given up.” Lexa shrugged.

“What would you like for dinner?” She asked as she took Lexa's hand for the walk back to the car.

“I don't mind.” Lexa shrugged.

“Well, you're the birthday girl, so you get to choose.” Clarke opened the back door of the SUV and let Lexa slide in first. “Miller, Lexa, Lexa, Miller.”

“Nice to meet you Lexa.”

“You too.” Lexa smiled.

“Where to?”

“Back to the hotel.” Clarke said. “I hope you don't mind, we’ll just be able to talk better in my room.”

“Of course.” Lexa agreed.

Clarke didn't let go of Lexa's hand the whole ride back to the hotel, rubbing her thumb over Lexa's knuckles. Miller stopped at the front doors of the hotel to let them out.

Clarke led the way up to elevators and to her suite. Clarke's suite was larger than Lexa's apartment which made Clarke feel a little guilty - but hopefully Lexa wouldn't be living in her apartment much longer.

“Favourite food?” Clarke asked as she dumped her bag on the bench by the entry.

“Lasagne.” Lexa said.

“Perfect.” Clarke agreed. She grabbed the phone and dialled room service to make the order.

“This is a really nice room.” Lexa commented, wandering around the room, her eyes wide.

“I agree.” Clarke nodded. “When you’ve been travelling as long as we have on this tour, a little bit of comfort goes a long way.”

“I understand that.” Lexa shrugged. “I was a foster kid.”

“Sorry. That probably sounded insensitive.” Clarke winced.

“It's fine Clarke. I know what you meant.”

“I know that I probably seem out of touch, I mean places like this are normal for me now - but I grew up in a fairly normal middle class home. My best friends were foster kids, there was a group home down the block from our house - it was horrible, so I used to bring them home with me as often as I could.” Clarke said. “They were experts at sneaking out too.”

“That was nice of you.” Lexa smiled.

“Anyway, enough of that. Tell me about you.” They sat on the huge sofa, facing each other with their hands joined between them.

“I grew up here in DC. I went into state care when I was six. My mother died when I was ten, and I was shuffled from one home to the next until I landed with Indra the week she opened her doors. I aged out, studied social work at community college and went to work with Indra as soon as she let me on the payroll, I've been there ever since.”

“That's admirable.” Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand.

“I know exactly how tough it can be for young kids in the system, and I know how much one adult who genuinely cares can make a difference.” Lexa explained. “Indra was that person for me, and if I can be that person for any of my kids, it'll be worth it.”

“You're that person for Lacey, and Aden, and probably a bunch of other kids there. They adore you. I couldn't go anywhere there today without someone telling me how great you are.” Clarke told her. “And you should hear the way Indra talks about you.”

“Thank you.” Lexa said.

“You're amazing. But I worry that you don't take care of yourself. You're so focused on saving everyone else. Promise me you'll look after yourself too?”

“That's why I have Anya. She and I have been together since I was eleven. She has always looked after me.”

“Remind me to thank Her next time I see her.”

“I'm sorry she comes off as hostile. She has high walls.”

“It's okay. She's just looking out for you.” Clarke shrugged. “I'm sure she'll calm down once she sees that we're all on the same team.”

“I hope so.”

A knock at the door drove Clarke to her feet. “That'll be our dinner.”

The waiter set the table and placed their meals, and a bottle of red wine, down before wheeling his cart back into the hall. “Enjoy your meal.” He smiled as Clarke tipped him.

“Thank you.” She said as she let him out.

“This looks delicious.” Lexa took a long sniff, letting the rich scent of their dinner fill her.

“Wine?”

“Please.” Lexa nodded.

Clarke poured the wine for each of them. “Happy birthday.” She smiled as she raised her glass to Lexa.

“Thank you.” Lexa clinked her glass with Clarke's before they each took a sip. “This is a good wine.”

“I'm glad you like it.”

-

After dinner they moved back to the couch to continue chatting. Clarke produced a tub of ice cream from the freezer in her minibar which they shared, moving closer until they were cuddled together.

It was almost midnight before they realised, and both women were yawning. “I should go.” Lexa decided. “It'll be one by the time I make it home.”

“Or you could stay?” Clarke suggested. “I mean we were planning to hang out tomorrow anyway. And I have to work the next two nights and then I leave town.”

“I don't think it's a good idea.” Lexa shook her head.

“I know we agreed on going slow. I'm not suggesting that we do anything beyond a pg rating, I just don't want to let you go if I don't have to.” Clarke pouted. “Clothes on, just snuggles.”

“Okay.” Lexa agreed. “That does sound good.” She laughed.

“I'll grab you a spare pair of my pjs.”

“How have you had time to unpack?” Lexa marvelled as Clarke opened a drawer and grabbed to pairs of pyjamas.

“Marcus, our manager, commands a team of assistants. We bring five or six on the road with us, but only three of them are permanent.”

“Just how big is your entourage?”

“All up, between sixty and seventy.”

“Really?”

“There's the roadies, the makeup and wardrobe team, the side musicians and backup singers, the security staff, the assistants, the support band, their team, the drivers. There's a lot of work that goes into these shows.”

“Wow.” Lexa said. “I kind of half thought that it was just your band and your assistants - I forgot about all the others.”

“They're a great bunch.” Clarke said. “Do you have to work Sunday night as well?”

“I do.” Lexa nodded. “I work forty-eight hour shifts.”

“If you didn't have to work you could watch one of our shows from side of stage.”

“The kids need me.”

“Next time.” Clarke agreed.

They changed and got ready for bed, Clarke couldn't help but sneak a peek at Lexa's body as she changed, she noticed a mess of scars over her stomach but decided not to ask. She pulled back the covers and slid into bed, waiting for Lexa to join her.

“So once you leave after your show Sunday night, how long until I can see you again?” Lexa asked.

“There's about a month left on the tour. I'll need to sort a few things in New York, but then I'll be back here as soon as I can be.” Clarke promised. “I've started looking into houses here too.”

“You have?”

“Yep.” Clarke grinned. “Would you like to help me?”

“You want my help?”

“Well, for starters you know the city better than I do. And secondly, I'm very much hoping that it will be your home too before too long.”

“Oh, right. Of course.” Lexa nodded.

“Lexa, I know that you want to move slow. I respect that, and I'll give you all the time you need.” Clarke pulled her a little closer. “But I'm not going anywhere, I'm in this for good.”

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa smiled. “I'd love to help you pick a home.”

They ended up sitting up again, Clarke's tablet between them as they looked over some choices that Clarke had been sent by one of the assistants. “How many bedrooms does this one have?” Lexa asked as they flicked through an almost endless stream of photos.

“Um, seven?” Clarke guessed as she flicked back through them.

“How much space do you think we need?” Lexa giggled.

“Well that depends, how big a family do you want?”

“You mean kids?”

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded.

“I don't know, I mean I work such long hours - I don't know if I'd have time for kids.” Lexa admitted quietly. “But if I worked less, it would be nice to have a family to come home to.”

“I've always wanted a big family.” Clarke leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder. “You'd be a great mother.”

“You would be too - the kids loved you today.”

“They were sweet kids.” Clarke sighed. “I want like a dozen kids.” She laughed.

“A dozen is probably too many.” Lexa grimaced.

“We don't have to set a number now.” Clarke said. “It's not as though we can accidentally get pregnant.”

“I can't get pregnant at all.” Lexa said, lifting the hem of her shirt to reveal the mess of scars Clarke had glimpsed earlier. “Not since this.”

“I'm sorry, can I ask what happened?”

“It was an accident, I don't really remember much, I was in the hospital for weeks, there was too much damage to my uterus, I have one ovary, which they managed to save so I didn't go through menopause at fourteen, but that's it.”

“I'm sorry.” Clarke hugged Lexa across her middle.

“Are there more houses?” Lexa asked, getting them back on topic - and away from her past.

“Yeah.” Clarke unlocked her tablet and flicked to the next listing. “Oh, I like this one.”

“That's a good yard.” Lexa agreed.

“I love that kitchen.” Clarke added. “It's got eight bedrooms, and plenty of living space.”

“Where is it?” Lexa asked, Clarke flicked through the pictures until she found a map that marked the location. “That's a nice neighbourhood.” She nodded. “It's an expensive neighbourhood though.”

“That's okay.” She shrugged. She bookmarked the listing before moving onto the next one. “This one would need a remodel.”

“You think?”

“The kitchen would, and they backyard needs landscaping.” She shook her head. “The last one is still winning.” She moved on to the next listing.

-

Clarke couldn't remember waking up so happily since she was a child. Lexa slept like a koala, clinging to her with her arms and legs. She made no effort to move, wanting to spend as much time basking in Lexa's presence as she could. Lexa slept peacefully, a tiny smile on her face, occasionally burrowing impossibly deeper into Clarke's embrace.

“Morning.” Lexa mumbled finally.

“Good morning.” Clarke smiled. “Did you sleep well?”

“That was the best night's sleep I think I've ever had.” She nodded. “Thank you for inviting me to stay.”

“From now on, just assume I always want you to stay.” Clarke chuckled. “I hate that I have to leave you.”

“We can talk, and text each other.” Lexa reminded her.

“I know, but this is really nice.” She pulled Lexa closer once more.

“It's only a month.” Lexa said.

“I know.” She huffed. “Doesn't mean I have to like it.”

“You're adorable.” Lexa giggled before dropping a kiss to the tip of Clarke's nose.

-

Lexa got a call just after midday, one of the other workers was sick, and they needed her to go in early. “I'm sorry.” She sighed.

“It's okay.” Clarke promised. “Could I maybe come and hang out with the kids a little longer?”

“I think they'd like that.” Lexa nodded.

They rode back to TonDC, Miller told Clarke he'd be back in time to pick her up for sound check, before heading back to the hotel. Lacey was having a bad day and Lexa was forced to part with Clarke to calm the girl.

“Clarke, you came back!” Aden all but dragged her to the music room.

They joined the group of teens that were already inside and jammed for a while, Clarke offering all of them tips of the trade.

“Clarke? How nice to see you again.” Indra said from the doorway, she had stopped to check on the children - probably to remind them not to make too much noise.

“Actually, have you got a few minutes?” Clarke followed Indra out into the hallway.

“What can I do for you?” Indra asked.

“Is there somewhere we can talk?” Clarke asked. Indra nodded and led the way to her office.

“What did you want to talk about?” Indra asked as she gestured for Clarke to take a seat.

“I couldn't help but notice that you're short on funding.” Clarke began. “I'd like to help.”

“That's very generous of you.” Indra said slowly.

“There's just one thing, I would prefer it remained totally anonymous.”

“What?” That clearly hadn’t been the condition that she’d been expecting.

“Celebrities making large charitable donations for good press has always seemed cheap to me. That is not to say that I haven't attended, and even hosted, my share of benefit galas, but there's a media circus that comes with it.” She explained. “I'm not writing you a cheque because I think I'll look good on the cover of some magazine with some cute foster kids. I'm writing you a cheque because I wholeheartedly believe that you are doing something good, and I want to help.” Clarke handed Indra an envelope. “There is one thing I'd like to do though?”

“Yes?”

“I'd like to take Aden, and maybe a few of the others, to sound check, he deserves to know what it feels like to stand on a stage like ours, in a space that big, and just sing. No press, no one but my people, again, this is about the kids, not the publicity.”

“I don't have a staff member who can take him, and unless you have a valid DC foster licence, I can't let you take him either. I'm sorry. I know he would have loved the opportunity, but my hands are tied.”

“I understand.” Clarke sighed. “Next time.”

“Thank you again, for your donation.” Indra tapped the envelope.

“You haven't opened it yet, maybe it's just a pile of coupons.” She chuckled.

“I highly doubt that.” Indra laughed as she opened the envelope. “That is very generous.”

“If you ever find yourself in need of anything for these kids, please call me.” Clarke said.

Clarke made her way back to the music room, where the teens welcomed her back with glee. “Can you play the piano?” One of the girls asked.

“I can, I can teach you a little if you’d like?”

-

Miller texted to say that he was outside, and clarke reluctantly extricated herself from the group. “Hey Aden?”

“Yeah?”

  
“Do you know where I’d find Lexa?”

“Um, probably with Lacey in the craft room, or the kitchen.” He said. “I’ll help you find her.”

“Thanks.” Clarke followed him down the hallway.

“Thank you for coming to hang out with us.” Aden said as they walked.

“It’s been a pleasure.” Clarke wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’ve enjoyed hanging out with all of you.”

“Will you come back?”

“I have to leave town tomorrow, to finish our tour, but I’m planning to move down here once the tour is over.” She told him. “So, it’s safe to assume you’ll see me again.” She nodded. “I asked indra if you and some of the others could come to soundcheck with me, but she said she didn’t have enough staff to send someone with you.”

“I bet we could convince Luna or Niylah to go.” Aden suggested.

“Sorry bud, next time I’ll make sure we plan ahead.” She promised him.

They found Lexa in the kitchen, with Lacey sitting on the bench beside her. “Hey.” Lexa smiled.

“No singing, is cooking day.” Lacey warned Clarke, with wide and serious eyes.

“It’s okay, you can keep doing what you’re doing.” Clarke assured her. “I just came to say goodbye to Lexa.”

“You have to go?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, I’m due at soundcheck soon.” She nodded. “I’ll text you later.”

“I’m working all night.” Lexa reminded her.

“I know, text me back whenever - or call if you have time.” Clarke shrugged. “I’ll be back in town as soon as I can be.”

“I’m going to miss you.” Lexa pulled the blonde in for a hug. “Is it silly to miss someone you’ve only just met?”

“Not at all. I’m going to miss you like crazy.” Clarke assured her. She pulled back reluctantly and turned to Lacey. “Lacey, can you do a very special job for me?” Clarke waited for the girl’s nod. “Can you look after Lexa until I can come back?”

“Yeah.” Lacey nodded.

“Thank you.” Clarke grinned at her. “See you later Lexa.” Clarke hugged her soulmate again, kissing her cheek.

Aden walked Clarke back to the front doors, she could see Miller parked outside.”I’ll see you again soon.” Clarke promised as she gave him a hug. “Keep practicing, okay? You’ve got a bright future.”

“Thanks Clarke.” He said as he returned her hug.

Clarke’s mind churned the whole way to the venue, she wanted to help Aden, she just wasn’t sure how to best go about it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Marcus, can you look into adoption laws and processes for me?” Clarke asked as they boarded the tour bus on Sunday night. 

 

“Seriously?” Octavia asked.

 

“Aden.” Clarke shrugged. “There's something about him that I can't shake, I just feel like I'm meant to help him.”

 

“By adopting him?” Raven pushed. 

 

“Maybe?” Clarke said. “I'm not sure yet. But I want to know my options.”

 

“Babe, you have a huge heart, and I love you for that, but I swear to god, if you adopt a kid on a whim, we're going to have a problem.” Raven warned. 

 

“If I adopt a kid Rae, it will be because I have thought about it completely. It won't be on a whim.”

 

“A kid like Aden won't appreciate you just blowing a bunch of cash on him, he will need actual parenting, round the clock attention and love.” Octavia added. 

 

“I could do that.” Clarke said. “I mean I'd still probably buy him everything, but I wouldn't like pass him off to a nanny or send him to boarding school.” She assured them. 

 

“I know you wouldn't. But he's more than likely going to be a strange mix of clingy and independent.”

 

“Just like you two were.” She joked. “I'll be honest, right now I'm leaning toward adoption, but I'm not putting anything into motion until we finish the tour, I'm just thinking about it for now.”

 

“Keep us up to date with your thought process? A teenager will change things for all of us.” Raven reminded her. 

 

“I don't know what it would mean for the band just yet.” Clarke said. “I'll need to talk to Lexa as well.” She fell silent. 

 

“You have to do a course, if you want to adopt him. It will be quicker if you register as a foster parent too.” Marcus said. “It's a lengthy process.”

 

“Okay.” Clarke nodded. 

 

“I'll email you some links, you'll want to do some research of your own.” 

 

“Thanks.” She took her tablet and headed for the bedroom at the rear of the bus. 

 

-

 

Five hours later, as they arrived at their hotel in Pittsburgh, Clarke's mind was all but made up. She was meant to be Aden's forever home, she was sure of it. All thoughts of taking things slowly had gone, she wanted to get things started. She waited until she was in her room before making her first phone call. 

 

She was directed via an automated prompt menu to a caseworker. “Hi, this is Becca, how can I help you?”

 

“Hi, my name is Clarke. A few days ago I was invited to visit a group care facility in DC to run music workshops for the children there.” She began. “While I was there I worked one on one with a young boy. I'm wondering, if I go down the path of becoming a foster-to-adopt parent, do you think I'd be able to adopt him specifically?”

 

“That's a possibility.” Becca said. “It will depend if he is available for adoption, or if he's in care temporarily, it will also depend on your suitability as his prospective parent.”

 

“Okay.” Clarke agreed. “I want to go ahead. I'm meant to help him, I'm sure of it.” 

 

“That's wonderful. Would you like to make a time to come in and begin the accreditation process?”

 

“I'm actually out of town right now, but I can come back in a few days to meet with you.”

 

“Are you a current DC resident?”

 

“No. But I'm about to relocate there.”

 

“And are you single?”

 

“Yes, but I just met my soulmate. Which is why I'm relocating.”

 

“Congratulations. That's wonderful. Will your soulmate be making the application with you?”

 

“I don't think so. We have agreed to take things slowly for now.” Clarke said. “But she has met Aden.”

 

“Alright.” She said. “Well when will you be back in town?”

 

“Three weeks, but I understand that we're looking at a lengthy process, and I would prefer to get things underway as soon as possible. I can come back to DC sooner, if necessary.”

 

“Have you got a job lined up in DC already?”

 

“I'm self employed. And I've spoken to my business partners, briefly, about my thoughts.” 

 

“Are you going to have the time to devote to being a parent?”

 

“Yes. My hours are flexible and I can work from home.”

 

“And being self employed, are you financially stable?”

 

“I'm a multimillionaire.”

 

“Really? Are you well known?”

 

“By my alias, yes. I'm a musician. I'd keep Aden from the spotlight though.”

 

“Would you like me to check that Aden is available for adoption?”

 

“Could you? That would be great.”

 

“Sure. Which home is he in?”

 

“TonDC.”

 

“Aden Brown?”

 

“That's the one.”

 

“Okay, fourteen years old, parents passed away four years ago. Did you know he has a sister?”

 

“He didn't mention that.” Clarke said slowly. 

 

Becca paused. “Siblings are best kept together, would you be prepared to take on both children?”

 

“I don't see why not?” Clarke answered. “I'd want some more information about the girl, but I understand that it's important to keep them together.”

 

“Well the good news is they are available for adoption. If it was just Tris on her own she almost certainly would have been adopted by now, but with a teenaged brother, there are fewer willing families.”

 

“That's a shame. I met Tris as well, but Aden didn't mention he was her brother.” Clarke remembered Tris screaming in Lexa's lap, she wondered if that was a normal occurrence. 

 

“Well Clarke, from everything you've told me today, I'd say you're a strong applicant. I can email you the papers you'll need to fill in to get the process underway if you'd like?”

 

“Yes please.” Clarke agreed. “I will need to talk with my colleagues, we will need to make a few changes, but I'm sure they'll be happy to do so.” She gave her contact details to Becca. “I have to work tonight and tomorrow, but I could make a trip to DC on Wednesday to get the paperwork lodged?”

 

“Perfect. I can see you at two pm?”

 

“Suits me, just add your address into the email when you send through the forms.”

 

“Will do. I look forward to meeting you soon.”

 

“Thanks, you too.” Clarke ended the call and sent a text via their group chat to Raven and Octavia. 

 

Princess: My room, asap.

 

It took less than a minute for the two of them to knock on her door. “What's up?” Raven asked. 

 

“I spent the whole drive up here reading the website that Marcus linked me to.”

 

“And?” Octavia pressed. 

 

“And the more I read the more I want to do this. I called and spoke with a caseworker.”

 

“You're certain?” Raven asked. 

 

“Yes.” Clarke nodded. “But I want to talk to the two of you about what this means for Skaikru.”

 

“Are you saying you're done?” Octavia asked. 

 

“Not yet.” Clarke shook her head. “But if I do this, I'm probably going to want to take some time out, just me and the kids.”

 

“Kids? As in multiple?”

 

“Aden has a younger sister.” Clarke nodded. 

 

“And that hasn't deterred you at all?”

 

“Honestly? No. I was pretty sure that I wanted to go ahead when I called the agency, but I think I realised that I was totally committed when I didn't have any hesitations at the mention of his sister.”

 

“Okay. We're team mama-Clarke, all the way.” Octavia declared. 

 

“So what needs to happen?” Raven asked. 

 

“First I fill in the initial paperwork. I have to go back to DC on Wednesday to get everything in motion. I'll fly down, then once I'm done I'll fly up to Detroit in time for the next show.”

 

“What's the timeline for all of this?”

 

“A few months. There's background checks and interviews, there's also a training course that I'll need to do.” Clarke listed. “Then there's the home study - I'll need your help for that; they'll want references from friends and family.”

 

“Whatever you need.” Raven nodded. 

 

“Thanks.” She sighed. “But basically, once I get through to the home study, then my caseworker will reach out to the kids’ caseworker, and assuming they agree that we're a good fit for each other then I'll get to spend some more time with them, and if we're all happy then I move to fostering them while the adoption is finalised.”

 

“Okay, so we move to DC, get straight into the studio and start on the new record. Once you're approved and the kids are with you we’ll slow right down, to give you all the mama-bear time you need.” Raven suggested. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” Octavia agreed. 

 

“Thank you both.” Clarke hugged her band mates. 

 

“Have you talked to Lexa yet?”

 

“No. We agreed to take things slow, I'm not sure where this will leave us.”

 

“Communication is key.” Octavia reminded her. 

 

“You're right, I should call her.”

 

“We'll leave you to do that.” Raven stood. “And Princess? We're proud of you.”

 

Clarke waited until the door closed behind her friends before dialling Lexa. 

 

“Clarke, how are you?”

 

“I'm good, we got into Pittsburgh about an hour ago.” She smiled. “How are you?”

 

“I'm good.” She sighed. “One of my girls had a rough night, so I spent most of the day with her, she's a sweet kid.”

 

“You want kids right?” She'd meant to work her way round to the topic, but somehow she just blurted it out instead. “I mean I know we talked about it a little, bit you do want them right?”

 

“Yes, but I also know that that would mean spending less time with my kids at work, and I'm not sure I could leave them like that.” Lexa said. “Do you want kids?”

 

“Yeah.” Clarke agreed quickly. “Would it change things between us if I had kids?”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Not yet, but if things go according to plan then I will in a few months.”

 

“You're pregnant?”

 

“No, I'm planning to adopt, I'm in the early stages of the process now.” Clarke explained. “I just wanted to know your thoughts.”

 

“I think it's admirable. But are you sure you've got the time to commit?”

 

“Yes. I've talked with Rae and O, and they're completely on board with us taking some time out while I get them settled.”

 

“How long?”

 

“At least six months, but more likely twelve - maybe more.” Clarke said. “It'll be years before we go out on tour again.”

 

“Can I ask what prompted this?”

 

“I met a kid recently who needs a home, and there's something about this kid that calls to me, like we’re meant to be family.” She paused. “That probably seems silly.”

 

“Not at all. There are kids here I feel the same way about. There's one girl I'm working with at the moment, and if I could take her home, I would, so I get it, I really do.” She let out a long breath. “These kids that you want to adopt, are they my kids? Are they at TonDC?”

 

“Yeah, they are.”

 

“Okay.” Lexa said. “Just don't tell me which ones, I don't want to get their hopes up accidentally.”

 

“Fair enough.” Clarke agreed. “They'll probably talk to you during my home study, especially if we're spending more time together by then - which I hope we are.”

 

“Me too.” She could hear the smile in Lexa's voice. “My break is almost up, I have to go. But I'll talk to you later.”

 

“Sounds good.” Clarke smiled. “I hope the children behave for you.”

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Talk soon.” Clarke ended the call and flopped back onto her bed. She needed to call Marcus and tell him her plans. She needed to book flights for Wednesday. She needed to call her mother. 

 

Her phone buzzed beside her, and for a moment she considered not answering it. She flipped it face up to see who was calling. “Hi dad!” She answered with a grin, instantly glad that she hadn't let it roll to voicemail. 

 

“Hey Princess, how's the tour?”

 

“It's going well, we're almost done. Just over two weeks and we'll be back in DC.”

 

“Honey, don't you live in New York?”

 

“I'm moving. We all are.”

 

“To DC? Why?”

 

“Because that's where Lexa lives.”

 

“You met Lexa? Tell me everything!”

 

“She's amazing, I'll send you a picture of her, she's so beautiful. She's a care worker in a group care foster home, and oh my god, I'm already  _ so _ in love with her.”

 

“So you're moving the band to DC to be with your girl.” He taunted her good naturedly. “That's a big change.”

 

“That's not the only big change.” She began. “How do you feel about becoming a grandpa?”

 

“Clarke Abigail Griffin, don't tease an old man like that!”

 

“I'm not teasing. I have just started down the path of adopting two children out of foster care.” She told him. “Like literally in the last hour, I haven't even told mom yet.”

 

“Where did this come from? My rockstar daughter hasn't exactly had exploding ovaries.” He joked. 

 

“Oh, I definitely do.” She laughed. “I met this kid while we were doing an appearance at a children's home, and I just had this feeling that I was meant to help him, and the more I read into it, the more I knew I wanted to adopt him. I made a call, to work out what I needed to do next and that was when I learned that he has a sister.”

 

“Two for one kids, you can't say no to a bargain like that.” She could hear him nodding along. 

 

“Exactly.” She laughed, Jake was always able to make her laugh like no one else, especially when they were discussing serious topics. It made him particularly easy to talk to about just about anything. “It's not a quick process, so you might be stateside by the time I bring them home.”

 

“You tell me the day, I'll be there.” He promised. 

 

“I have to go, I'm due in wardrobe in fifteen.” She sighed as she caught sight of the clock across the room. 

 

“Alright. Knock ‘em dead sweetheart. I'll see if I can harass your mother on the phone a while.”

 

“I always do.” She laughed. “Hey, just don't tell her about Lexa or the kids yet, okay?”

 

“My lips are sealed.” He promised. “Love you.”

 

“Love you more.” She ended the call and slipped her phone into her pocket. 

 

“Princess! Car's leaving in five!” Octavia called as she banged on the door. 

 

“I'm moving!” She called back. She grabbed her bag and jogged to catch up with her friends, snatching her room key as she went. 

 

-

 

A town car waited to take Clarke from the airport to her meeting with Becca. She had all of the completed paperwork and supporting documents in a briefcase on her lap. She fiddled anxiously the the handle of her bag, she wanted the day to go well, but there were too many unknowns ahead of her. She had hoped to set up lunch with Lexa, but Anya had called in sick and Lexa couldn't be spared. 

 

“We’re here ma’am.” She was jolted from her thoughts by the driver holding the door open for her. 

 

“Thanks.” She nodded. 

 

The building was nondescript, sandwiched between two identical shopfront offices. There was a small sign in the window to tell her she was in the right place. She climbed the stairs and pushed open the door. 

 

“Can I help you?” The receptionist asked. 

 

“Yeah, I'm here to see Becca? I have an appointment.”

 

“Clarke Griffin?”

 

“That's me.”

 

“Down the hall, third door on the left.” She pointed Clarke on her way.

 

The door was open, inside was a woman in red, her long dark hair tied in a half ponytail, the rest hanging free. “Becca?” Clarke knocked. 

 

“Ms Griffin, please come in.” She stood, extending her hand to shake. 

 

“I bought all the paperwork, and the supporting documents.” She pulled the file from her bag. 

 

“Thank you. We’ll go over it all together, just to make sure everything is in order.” She gestured to the seat opposite her own. She flipped open the file and began going through each section. It took an hour to go over everything, Becca asked numerous questions, taking notes of Clarke's answers. 

 

“Okay, I'll get this lodged, but like I said on the phone, you're a strong applicant.” She smiled. “Do you have any questions for me?”

 

“What happens next?” She asked. “Is there anything I should be doing?”

 

“Next you should enrol in a pre-service course, there's a new one starting in a couple of weeks, it's thirty hours of classes. You'll learn what to expect, and you'll get to meet with other prospective parents, it'll give you people to talk to, who know what you're going through. I also recommend that you read up on trauma-informed parenting, the more informed you are, the better prepared you'll be.” She handed Clarke a list of recommended resources. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I'll be in touch once I have a status update on your file. In the meantime, if you have any questions or concerns, I'm your first call, understand?”  Becca said. “I'm here to help you through this process.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“And you’ll let me know once you have a local address?”

 

“I will. I've put an offer in on a place, I'm just waiting for the sale to finalise.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Thanks Becca.” Clarke stood, shaking the woman's hand once more. 

 

“I'll be in touch soon.” She promised as she walked Clarke back to the front of the building. 

 

The driver was waiting ready to take her back to the airport. “Can we make a quick stop?” She asked him as he held the door for her. 

 

“If you say so.” He nodded. 

 

“Great, here.” She passed him an address. 

 

The address took them to a nice suburb, lined with big leafy trees and even bigger houses. He pulled up outside what looked like a school. “I'll only be a couple of minutes.” She told him. 

 

She pressed the buzzer. “Who is it?”

 

“Lex, it's me, can I see you for five minutes?” The door clicked and she pushed it open. 

 

Lexa was standing in the foyer, Tris at her side. “I couldn't be so close and not at least see you.” Clarke told her. 

 

“Thank you for coming.” Lexa smiled, letting Clarke pull her into a hug. 

 

“Just wait til I move here, you'll never get rid of me.” She smiled. “I also wanted to let you know that I'm going ahead with the plan. I lodged the paperwork this morning.”

 

“I'm proud of you.”

 

“Thanks.” Clarke smiled. “So who's your friend?”

 

“This is Tris. Tris, do you remember Clarke?”

 

“You sing’d with my brother Aden.”

 

“I did.”

 

“And Lexa has your name on her wrist.”

 

“And I have hers on mine.” Clarke nodded, holding out her wrist for Tris to see. 

 

“Aden says that you're not going to take Lexa away from us.”

 

“I'd never do that.” She shook her head. “I know she is very important to all of you in here.”

 

“I have to get back.”

 

“Me too.” Clarke sighed. “I don't have a show tonight. Call me when you finish up?”

 

“I will.” She nodded, leaning in for one more hug. Clarke kissed her cheek. 

 

Clarke knelt down to come face to face with Tris. “You'll make sure Lexa is alright while I'm gone?”

 

“Yeah.” Tris nodded. 

 

“Thank you. You're a very good girl.” Clarke was surprised when the girl wrapped her in a hug, but quickly recovered enough to return the gesture. She let go of Tris reluctantly and stood, her emotions barely in check as she made her way back to the car. 

 

-

 

Clarke landed in Detroit and was greeted by Marcus. “You went awol.” He accused as soon as they were in the car. 

 

“It was a travel day, no show, no press. I had business to attend to.” She shrugged. 

 

“That's my job.” He told her. 

 

“I had to make this trip for myself okay? I lodged my application for a foster licence. It's the first step toward becoming an adoptive parent.”

 

“I thought you were thinking about it until the end of the tour.”

 

“I don't need to think about it. I know that this is what I need to do.” They lapsed into silence, Clarke was lost in thought, building a list of everything she needed to do over the coming months a as she prepared for parenthood. 

 

“And what about the band?” Marcus asked her finally. 

 

“We'll leave it a smidge longer between records, I've already talked to O and Rae, and they agree that it's best if I take time to get the kids settled before we do anything more.”

 

“Kids? I thought it was just the boy?”

 

“He has a sister, I've already agreed to proceed.” She told him. 

 

“We're not done discussing this.” He warned as they pulled up outside the hotel. 

 

Clarke had been about to leave the car, but instead she rounded on her manager. “You're right, there will need to be many discussions in the future about my kids, and how we're going to modify our plans to best suit them. But if you think for one second that whether or not I am going to proceed with adopting these kids is still up for negotiation then you have another thing coming.” She warned him. “My mind's made up, the plan is in motion. O and Rae are on board, my dad is ecstatic. This is happening. 

 

“You know I've always thought of you as more than just a manager, you're part of the family - my mother has knitted you socks! But I swear to god Marcus - if you stand in my way on this, we're done. Understand?”

 

“See, I told you she'd go full mama-bear.” Raven laughed as she let the visor between the front and rear of the car down. “Pay up Kane.” She held out a hand expectantly. 

 

Marcus pulled a five dollar note from his pocket with a roll of his eyes. “Easy money Reyes.” He muttered. 

 

“And you - I couldn't be prouder.” Raven beamed. “You haven't even passed the test yet and already you're calling them yours.”

 

“I saw Tris again today. She hugged me and I nearly lost it.” Clarke told her. “She's my kid. It's going to be torture to wait.”

 

“I know. But soon enough you'll have them home with you and you can love the shit out of them.”

 

“It still seems too far away for my liking.” She sighed. 

 

-

 

The tour continued through Detroit, then crossed the border for shows in Toronto, Ottawa and Montreal. It was the Montreal show that Clarke was looking forward to. They arrived in a day early for the road crew to set up the stage, Abby was waiting for them when they pulled into the hotel. 

 

“Mama-G!” Raven and Octavia both hugged her. “Good to see you.”

 

“You too. Have you been behaving?”

 

“Us? Never!” Raven laughed. 

 

“Mom.” Clarke smiled as she folded herself into her mother's arms.

 

“Hi sweetheart.” 

 

“I have some things I want to talk to you about.” Clarke murmured. 

 

“Let's go upstairs.” Abby agreed. 

 

Clarke took her room key from Marcus and headed upstairs. It was still early, Clarke picked up the room service menu as soon as they were in her room. “You hungry?”

 

“Just a fruit salad for me.”

 

“Sure.” She called through their order before joining her mother on the couch. “I talked to Dad about a week and a half ago.” She began.

 

“He said he talked to you.” Abby nodded. “He also said you sounded different.”

 

“I'm about to make some changes.” She said. “Big ones.”

 

“Is this to do with the band?”

 

“Not really, I've talked everything over with the girls, we have a plan. First we're moving to DC. As soon as the tour ends.”

 

“What's in DC?” Abby asked, she was pretty certain her daughter wasn't switching to politics. 

 

“I just bought a place there.” She brought up the photos on her tablet. 

 

Abby flicked through the pictures, it was a very different property to her New York penthouse, or in fact from any of the several properties Clarke owned in various locations. “Is my rockstar settling down?” Abby teased, the pictures she was looking at were of a family home, not a stylish apartment, in a trendy part of town. 

 

“Two things happened pretty much at the same time while we were in DC.” Clarke told her. “The first was I met a boy named Aden, he's fourteen, and his sister Tris who is seven.” She paused. “They're hopefully going to be part of our family in a few months time.”

 

“What?” Abby couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. 

 

“I'm in the process of registering for a foster licence, as soon as I have that, assuming the caseworkers agree, I'll be able to bring the kids home and get them settled while we wait for the adoption to finalise.”

 

“You're adopting two children? How did this come about?”

 

“While we were in DC we visited a children's home run by an old friend of Marcus’. We hung out with the kids, made some music with them, put on a little concert, it was a good day.” She smiled fondly. “I spent most of the day working one on one with Aden, he's a good kid, incredibly talented, but there was just something about him. I knew that I was meant to help him. The more I thought about it, and read into it, I realised that he's meant to be my kid, I'm sure of it.” She paused, waiting for Abby to react, but her mother stayed quiet, waiting for more. “I called the Child and Family Services Agency in DC to find out what I could do - that's when I found out about Aden's sister Tris.”

 

“Two kids is a lot to take on.”

 

“It is.” Clarke agreed. “But they're my kids, obviously not biologically speaking, but there's something about them.”

 

“If it's what you want, then I'm on board.”

 

“Thanks. It is what I want.” Clarke nodded. “I want it so much. I start the pre-service course once I get back to DC.”

 

“I'm proud of you.” Abby smiled. 

 

A knock on the door signalled the arrival of their food. Clarke let the maid in and tipped her well as she sent her on her way. 

 

“So you said two things. What was the second?”

 

“Marcus asked me to go to this children's home to meet one of the employees, she's a big fan of Skaikru, and she does so much for these kids that her boss wanted to do something nice for her.” Clarke grabbed her phone and opened her photos. “She's a couple of years younger than me, and her name is Lexa.” She passed her phone to her mother. 

 

“Lexa?” Abby asked as she looked at the screen. “You're sure it's her?”

 

“I saw my name on her wrist, it's my writing.” She nodded. 

 

“She's beautiful.”

 

“She's an angel.” Clarke assured her. “I was completely in love with her about two minutes into meeting her.”

 

“And how does she feel about your adoption plan?”

 

“She wants kids, and she already knows these kids.” Clarke said. “We've agreed to move slow. And with the kids involved too, I think that's a good idea.”

 

“When can I meet her?”

 

“When you visit me in DC?”

 

“And when do you get the kids?”

 

“A couple of months. I have to finish the course first.” Clarke said. “Until then I'm reading through the list of books my caseworker suggested.”

 

“Good, there's a lot you can't learn from books of course, but I'm glad that you're taking this seriously.” She kissed her daughter on the forehead. 

 

“Thanks mom.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is making progress on her road to adoption, and she and Lexa are growing closer.

As soon as the tour ended Clarke made her way back to DC, Raven and Octavia took a week in the city, both wanting to just relax before they too moved to their new places. They had bought houses near to Clarke's, although not as large. Clarke had always wanted a big family, and she had every intention of staying put. Octavia was pretty sure she wanted one kid, two at most, and Raven thought she might be persuaded by her soulmate to have one, but no more. 

 

Clarke's new house was furnished comfortably. She’d had the basement converted to a home studio, and soundproofed to avoid disturbing the children or neighbours. The top two floors of the house were dedicated to bedrooms. She had selected one for each Aden and Tris. She prepped them as best she could, although she wanted to wait to let them decorate their own rooms. 

 

Lexa came for dinner twice a week, they would cook together in the large kitchen, filling the space with warmth and laughter. After dinner they would curl up on the couch to enjoy each other's company for a little longer. 

 

“How many kids do you want?” Lexa asked one night. 

 

“Well there are eleven bedrooms. But we can always extend, if you want more?”

 

“Ten kids?”

 

“We don't have to fill every room, but I want a lot of kids.”

 

“Would you be okay, if they were all adopted?” Lexa's voice was hesitant. 

 

“Of course.” Clarke nodded. .

 

“You seriously want ten kids?”

 

“Maybe? I love the idea of being completely overrun with kids.” She laughed. “Is that mad?”

 

“Yeah, a little. But I get it.”

 

“I was an only child, and my parents loved me, but they worked a lot. It got lonely. I want the opposite. Total chaos.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” Lexa giggled. 

 

-

 

Clarke had been living in her new home for almost a month when Abby finally managed to arrange a few days off to visit her daughter. Clarke gave her a quick tour of the house, showing her the bedrooms she’d set aside for Aden and Tris, as well as the converted attic guest suite she’d put in for what she assumed would be Abby and Jake’s regular visits. “Clarke, this is wonderful.” Abby assured her as she took in the suite. It consisted of a large bedroom, ensuite bathroom and balcony before opening out into a sitting room with stairs leading back down to the main house. 

 

“I’ve ordered custom shelving for this room - to turn it into a library so I can have all of my books moved down from New York.” Clarke had made a habit of filling a road case with books on every tour - most of them hurled on stage by fans who followed her @PrisaReads Instagram account. She kept her favourites and donated the rest, otherwise she would have needed to build a separate library of her own. 

 

“Do you want your books from home too?” Abby asked. 

 

“That would be great actually, I’m sure at least some of them will appeal to Tris and Aden.” Clarke decided. “And maybe a few of my old stuffed toys too - I’d like to be able to pass some things down to Tris. Aden is easier - he can have my old guitar.”

 

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Abby agreed. She followed Clarke back down to the kitchen. 

 

“Drink?” Clarke offered. At Abby’s nod she retrieved a pitcher of iced tea from the fridge and poured two glasses. They moved out to the back deck to enjoy the afternoon sun. 

 

“So when do I meet Lexa?”

 

“She’s coming over once she finishes work.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile. “Which should be in about an hour.” She glanced at the time on her phone. 

 

“And how are things going with the two of you?”

 

“It’s really hard for me not to just buy her a bunch of stuff - she lives in this tiny studio across town, in a bad neighbourhood she doesn’t even have a car.” Clarke sighed. “I offered to pay for a bigger apartment, in a better part of town, but she insists that she doesn’t want to impose. She agreed that I can buy her a car, but she insists on something secondhand.”

 

“I know it’s hard - probably harder than it was for your father and I with O and Rae, because she’s older and likely wants to be self sufficient.” Abby sympathised. “But don’t push her too hard, don’t let your relationship become about money.”

 

“I know - but you haven’t seen that neighbourhood - I worry about her.” Clarke said. “But I’m trying not to push.”

 

“Good girl.” Abby smiled. “And other than that - things are going well?”

 

“Yeah, she comes over a couple of nights each week and we have dinner and then chat or watch movies - or documentaries; she loves all things aquatic.” Clarke was smiling again. 

 

“Good, I’m glad.” Abby knew how much her daughter looked forward to settling down and raising a family with her soulmate - Clarke loved her music and performing, but Abby knew she craved the quieter things in life - and to see that phase of her life beginning warmed her heart. “So what are we cooking for dinner?” 

 

“Well Lexa’s favourite food is lasagna, so I thought we could combine Nana Griffin’s bolognese with your bechamel and make possibly the greatest lasagna ever.” Clarke laughed. 

 

“Good idea.” Abby agreed, do you have everything we need?”

 

“I made the bolognese yesterday - because it always tastes better the second day - so I just need to make the pasta sheets.” Clarke shrugged. “You are going to love my kitchen.” Clarke and Jake were like two peas in a pod, always sharing some joke or planning some great adventure. Cooking had been the common ground Abby had forged with her daughter, sharing recipes and techniques as they cooked enough to feed the ever ravenous Raven and Octavia.

 

“I’m sure I will.” Abby chuckled. 

 

-

 

Lexa wondered if she should knock as she approached Clarke’s front door. Normally she let herself in, but she worried about the impression that that would make for Clarke’s mother. She’d never had to meet a girlfriend’s parents before, and she knew that Clarke and her parents were close, so she was determined to make a good impression. She lingered outside Clarke’s door for several moments before finally pushing her way inside. 

 

Lexa followed the sound of Clarke and Abby laughing to the kitchen. “Lex!” Clarke dusted her hands against her apron before removing it to hug Lexa (without covering her in flour). “Mom, this is Lexa - Lex, my mom Abby.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr Griffin.” Lexa reached out to shake Abby’s hand.

 

“That’s the only time you get to call me Dr Griffin dear, it’s Abby or Mom from now on.” Abby used lexa’s outstretched hand to pull lexa in for a hug. “I’m so glad to finally meet you.” Abby held onto Lexa for several seconds before pulling back. “So tell me, has my daughter been good to you?”

 

“Clarke has been wonderful - I’ve really been enjoying getting to know her.” Lexa nodded.

 

“I told you I’ve been behaving!” Clarke rolled her eyes as she pulled Lexa back to herself. “So mom makes this totally amazing bechamel sauce and so I thought we’d make your favourite - lasagna.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek. “I just have to finish rolling the pasta sheets and then we can get it in the oven to bake.”

 

“Can I do anything to help?” Lexa asked. 

 

“Do you want to put the salad together?”

 

“Can do.” Lexa went to the fridge and started pulling out the various vegetables for a salad. 

 

“So Clarke tells me you work with foster children?” Abby asked. 

 

“Yeah, I work at the same home that I lived in for a while - Indra really cares about the kids there, it’s a good group home.”

 

“Jake and I applied for a foster licence when Clarke was first brought the girls home - but between Jake’s aid missions and my hours at the hospital it just wasn’t possible - so we had to settle for turning a blind eye when they snuck into the house every night.” Abby smiled. “It’s a tough life for children in the system, I admire anyone dedicated to helping them.”

 

“Thank you.” Lexa ducked her head to hide her blush from Abby’s praise. 

 

“And when you’re not working, what do you like to do?” Abby asked. 

 

“Um, I work a lot.” Lexa shrugged. “When I’m not at work, I have mostly been hanging out here with Clarke.”

 

“Lexa works longer hours than most because the kids she works with rely on her.” Clarke explained. “She can’t let them down - and I’m happy to share her.” She snuck a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “It’s actually a lot like you when dad is away - And you practically live at the hospital.”

 

“I suppose you have a point.” Abby conceded. 

 

“I like to read, when I get time to visit the library.” Lexa offered. “And I have a succulent garden.”

 

“That’s good.” Abby nodded. “The sauce is done Clarke, are you ready with the pasta?”

 

“Yeah.” Clarke grabbed a dish and started lining the base with her pasta sheets. 

 

-

 

Lexa stayed the night, snuggled up against Clarke’s side. “Do you think your mom liked me?” Lexa asked as they lay in the dark. 

 

“She loves you.” Clarke nodded. 

 

“She does?” Lexa lifted her head from Clarke’s shoulder to look at the blonde. 

 

“Of course she does - you’re amazing.” Clarke leaned up to kiss her soulmate. “Just wait until you meet my dad.”

 

“Is he scarier than your mother?” Lexa asked. 

 

“Not even a little. Aske O and Rae when they stop past tomorrow - everyone loves him.”

 

“Is he overseas now?”

 

“Yeah, he’s in Uganda at the moment.”

 

“How long is he there for?”

 

“It depends on the progress of the project - his team is working to bring clean water and sustainable power sources to rural areas. Dad designs and oversees the installation of the energy grids, and getting the necessary parts can be troublesome I think this trip is meant to end in a month or two, but his last three have run over by at least a month.” Clarke explained. 

 

“Okay.” Lexa nodded. 

 

“What time do you have to go back tomorrow?”

 

“Three, and then I’m on shift for the rest of the week. Lacey starts with a new therapist tomorrow, and that always knocks her around - it’s just easier if I’m there for her.”

 

“You’re so sweet.” Clarke pulled Lexa back into her side. “Now let’s get some sleep, it’s late.” She kissed Lexa’s cheek. 

 

“Goodnight Clarke.”

 

“Night Lex.”

 

-

 

Raven and Octavia arrived around eleven. “Mama G!” They both greeted as they threw their arms out to hug Abby. 

 

“My extra daughters.” Abby hugged each of them in turn. “How are you both?”

 

“We’re good - we’re excited for all Clarke’s changes.” Raven answered. 

 

“And when do I see your new homes?”

 

“This afternoon?” Octavia suggested. 

 

“Perfect.” Abby agreed. 

 

“Are you pair hungry?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Always.” Raven grinned. “Whatchya making us?” 

 

“I threw together a quick grazing platter before you got here.” Clarke told her. “Go sit and I’ll bring it through.” She waved everyone into the lounge. 

 

“So how’s your course going?” Octavia asked as Clarke returned. 

 

“It’s really good. Becca managed to find me a teacher willing to run the course privately, so we can keep the whole thing out of the tabloids.” Clarke said. “It also means that I can get through the course a lot sooner.”

 

“And when does your home study begin?” Raven asked. 

 

“Once I pass the pre-service course.” Clarke took her seat beside Lexa. “I’m hoping that I’ll be able to have them home for the summer break, get them settled before the new school year begins.”

 

“That would be ideal.” Abby agreed. “And you’re going okay with the course?”

 

“Yeah, we’re just about through all of the content. I think I’m taking the test next week.” Clarke nodded. “So my home study should begin fairly soon.”

 

“And they’ll want to talk to all of us?” Abby confirmed. 

 

“Yeah, anyone who would regularly be around the children - so Marcus too, and they might need to skype dad.” Clarke told them. 

 

“Is Marcus coming down?” Raven asked. 

 

“Yeah, he just bought a place around here - but he says he’ll probably spend most of his time in New York while we’re taking a break.”

 

“He wants us to make a statement about why we’re taking a break.” Octavia said. “He also suggested that Rae and I might want to pursue some side projects, and gave us a list of possible options.”

 

“Like what?” Clarke asked. 

 

“A couple of broadway shows, some solo collabs with other artists.” Raven shrugged. “I’m not sure yet if I’ll do any of them.”

 

“Me either, and we’d obviously talk to you before we make any decisions.” Octavia assured her. 

 

“It’s okay, if you guys want to do other things, you should.” Clarke said. “I’m the one putting our band on hold.”

 

“But you’ll still be part of the conversation, it’s how we’ve always done things.” Raven promised. “You talked to us about your plan, we'll talk to you about ours.”

 

“I was thinking of putting out a few songs that haven’t worked for the band. Just low-key soft releases on digital platforms, so it looks like I’m doing something.” Clarke said. 

 

“That’s not a bad idea.” Raven nodded. “It stops people asking too many questions.”

 

“Exactly.” Clarke agreed. “I don’t want to make any announcements about the children until they’re settled.”

 

“You’re going to tell the media about them?” Lexa asked. 

 

“No pictures, and more than likely not their names either, just a quick release about the adoption and the need for privacy.” Clarke shook her head. “Otherwise there are pictures and rumours and suddenly we have a scandal. Much better to get out in front of it all.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” Lexa nodded. 

 

-

 

Clarke was in her studio fiddling with a song they’d been working on for the next album when her phone rang, the screen flashing the now familiar number of Becca, her case worker. “Hello?”

 

“Hi Clarke, how are you?” Becca greeted. 

 

“Good, and you?”

 

“Very well, thank you.” She responded. “I’m calling to let you know that you’ve passed your pre-service course, so we can move onto your home study.”

 

“Fantastic.” Clarke beamed. “When do we begin?”

 

“The first thing I’ll need to do is to inspect your home, and then we can begin the interview process with everyone in your life who will have regular contact with the children.” 

 

“Okay, so when would you like to see the house?”

 

“How’s tomorrow?”

 

“Suits me, what time?”

 

“Ten?”

 

“Perfect.” Clarke agreed. “Is there anything I need to do?”

 

“Let everyone know that their interviews will be coming up soon, and to expect a call from me in the next couple of weeks.”

 

“Okay, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“See you then.” Becca ended the call. 

 

Clarke stood from the piano, she couldn’t focus enough to play. She made her way upstairs and paced aimlessly around the house, straightening things and tidying - despite the fact that she already kept her home spotless. She completed a lap of the ground floor and made her way upstairs to check the bedrooms over. 

 

Clarke started with Aden’s room, she’d bought a double bed and a desk for him, and as much as she wanted to start decorating, she wanted to let him make the decisions. She continued across the hall to Tris’ room, Tris had a single bed and a desk of her own. Sitting on the bed we’re several stuffed toys that Clarke had purchased for her - unable to help herself. 

 

The remaining bedrooms on that floor were mostly empty. There was one that had a door that opened directly into the master bedroom, which she decided to keep free for a younger child if she and Lexa decided to go down that route. She quickly realised that the previous owners had had a vastly different use for the room judging by the numerous heavy duty hooks placed around the room. For now she had decided to utilise a couple of the ceiling hooks and so hung a hammock chair which was perfect for reading in the afternoon sun. 

 

She continued upstairs where there were five more bedrooms as well as a huge bathroom, she had considered putting Aden up on that floor, in a larger room, but ultimately decided she’d rather have him a little closer for now, he could always switch rooms if he wanted later. 

 

She made it to the converted attic, her parents’ suite along with a second guest room, she sat on the bed in the suite and dialled her mother. “You’ve reached Dr Abby Griffin, I can’t take your call right now, please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”

 

“Hi mom, I passed the course, my case worker is coming tomorrow to begin the home study.” Clarke told her mother’s voicemail. “Call me later, I love you.” She ended the call and fiddled with her phone for a few minutes. 

 

Clarke: I passed the course, my home study begins tomorrow.

 

Lexa: Congratulations. I can’t talk now though, tough day. 

 

Clarke: All good, I’ll see you later on, assuming you can still make it?

 

Lexa: Can’t wait :-)

 

Clarke smiled, maybe she should get started on dinner? She checked the time, half past ten was probably too early. 

 

Princess: you ladies free? I need a distraction, and the studio seems as good a one as any. 

 

O: Sure, I’ll head over now.

 

Rae: Give me an hour - I’m all sweaty and gross from a workout ;-P

 

Princess: Take your time. 

 

-

 

Becca arrived the next morning with a folder of paperwork tucked under one arm. “Good morning.”

 

“Hi, come on in.” Clarke ushered the social worker inside. “Now, what’s easier for you, lounge room, or kitchen table?”

 

“The table I think.” Becca decided. “But if we could begin with an inspection of the home?”

 

“Of course.” Clarke nodded. “The table is just through here, if you’d like to put your things down?”

 

“Thanks.” She nodded. 

 

“So, there are two living rooms on this floor, as well as my office, the kitchen, laundry and dining room.” Clarke pointed out each room, giving Becca time to inspect each one. “Out the back, it’s a nice big yard and the trees provide privacy from the neighbors.” 

 

“It’s a lovely yard.” Becca agreed. “This shed here is unused currently, I’m planning to tear it down and build a guest house, Lexa’s current flatmate may not be able to afford their flat once she moves in here.”

 

“Lexa is your soulmate?”

 

“Yes.” Clarke nodded. “She comes over two or three nights a week, our relationship is progressing well.”

 

“Great.” Becca followed Clarke back inside. 

 

“Downstairs I’ve converted the basement into a home studio, so I can work from home while the kids are at school, or in bed. I’ve installed an intercom that lets me hear through the soundproofing if the kids need me.” Clarke took Becca down to the studio, where Octavia was fiddling with a mix. “This is Octavia, one of my band mates, and basically my sister.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Becca smiled. 

 

“O, this is Becca, my case worker.”

 

“Hey.” Octavia nodded. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt you, we’ll let you get back to work.” Clarke said. “Upstairs I have eleven bedrooms, and two guest suites in the attic. One of those suites is for my parents, they are so excited to be grandparents, I foresee them spending a lot of time here.” 

 

“Well, I don’t think we need to worry about you running out of space.” Becca chuckled. 

 

“If that happens I’ll just buy a bigger house, although I do quite like this one, so maybe I’ll just extend.” She shrugged. “Buy the neighbour’s house and combine the two perhaps.” She joked as they made their way back downstairs. 

 

“Ok, so I have quite a few questions, they’re all standard. There are no right or wrong answers, so please just tell the truth.” Becca opened her notebook and began. “So I know you have two particular children in mind, but in general what sort of child are you hoping for?”

 

“I felt a connection with Aden the first time I met him, he’s fourteen and a talented musician, he’s also a kind and caring boy - and I love him. I’ve only met his younger sister briefly, but she seems pretty great too, and I’ve no doubt that I’ll love her just as much.” Clarke said. “I have always wanted a large family, I want chaos in the best way, a house filled with noise and love and laughter. I have had experience dealing with anxiety and nervous disorders, my best friend was abused pretty severely as a kid, it’s taken her a long time to get to where she is now, but when she has bad days we’re there for her. And while my life currently doesn’t allow for a lot of interaction with kids, I make as much time as I can to hang out with kids.”

 

“Is there anything you don’t want in a child?”

 

“I don’t think I could handle a severely disabled child, behavioural or learning difficulties are fine, but I don’t think I could devote the time to the number of children I want if one required that much higher level of attention.”

 

“Of course.” Becca nodded. “And what is your maximum or your ideal number of children?”

 

“I’m not sure yet. At least five, but probably no more than ten.”

 

“That’s a bold goal.” The social worker smiled. 

 

“Like I said, chaos.” Clarke laughed. 

 

“Ok, you don’t have any other children in the home, so we can move onto the next section. Where were you born, and where did you grow up?”

 

“I was born in Australia, my dad was an engineer working for a mining company there, but we moved back to the states to be closer to family when I was almost two. We moved around a bit for the first few years, both mom and dad jumping from one career move to the next. I think I was eight when we landed in Vermont. Mom got a lecturing gig at a college there and dad started working on more humanitarian projects.”

 

“And how would you describe your relationship with your parents?”

 

“We’re as close as the distance allows us to be.” She said. “I talk to both of them a few times a week, more mom than dad due to the time difference. Growing up dad was my best friend - we did everything together. Mom and I weren’t always as close, but we found common ground, more so as I got older.”

 

“And how does your life now differ from your parents’ expectations?”

 

“I think all parents hope their child is successful, and achieves their dreams, and mine were no different. But if I’m honest I don’t think this is where they saw my life leading. They probably expected the band thing to only go so far and then the three of us would be forced to settle down and take regular jobs - preferably close to home.” Clarke said. “I don’t think any parent could genuinely expect the successes we’ve enjoyed in our lives, but I know mine are more than pleased with the way we’ve handled our success.”

 

“And what was your house like growing up? Do you remember financial hardships? Or and other difficulties?”

 

“I don’t remember us ever being short of money, we always lived in a nice house in a good part of town. Mom and I struggled at first when dad started going overseas for work, we weren’t close then, and we both missed him. That’s when Nana Griffin stepped in, she came to stay for a few weeks, and she started teaching me to cook, passing all of her secret recipes on to me. Mom would join us when she was home, and it got easier.” Clarke paused to think. “The only other thing that was difficult for us was Raven and Octavia. My parents saw the connection between the three of us - they love them as if they were their own daughters - and they wanted to bring them into our family permanently. But they were deemed unsuitable as foster parents, between mom’s shift work, and dad’s constant trips overseas, the case worker thought they wouldn’t receive the necessary attention.”

 

“That’s a shame.”

 

“It didn’t really change much though, they were still at our house all the time, and we all consider each other family.” Clarke shrugged. “It just meant that there was always this dread hanging over us that they would be taken away.”

 

“But they weren’t?”

 

“In some ways we were lucky that teenagers weren’t exactly sought after foster children, and as long as they weren’t getting in trouble no one seemed to mind that they didn’t make it home most nights.”

 

“The system has changed somewhat since then.” Becca assured her. 

 

“I should hope so.” Clarke agreed. 

 

“What do you remember of your parents’ discipline techniques?” Beca asked, still making notes of Clarke’s previous answers.

 

“Um, I remember being grounded once for something I said to my mother. It was the first time dad was away for an extended period, and mom and I didn;t know how to relate properly without him. I got angry about something and I think I called her a bitch, or something like that. She grounded me for a week, which meant no friends over, no tv and no going out. She did still let O and Rae come over, but I wasn’t allowed to hang out with them - I had to go straight up to my room.” Clarke recalled. “I think that might have been the only time I really was in trouble. O and Rae never let me break curfew or anything like that - they were too scared of being told that they weren’t welcome anymore to think about breaking any of my parents’ rules.” Clarke laughed. “I know it’s really un-rockstar of me, but I never really did the whole rebel without a cause thing. I was a good student, I had healthy relationships with my parents for the most part, I was a band geek and an occasional theatre nerd when the drama club was putting on a musical - I actually wrote and starred in our senior production -  _ The Delinquents _ .”

 

“What were your family values?”

 

“Mom is a doctor so the whole ‘first do no harm’ thing is big for her. Neither of my parents are particularly religious - but they are both good people, they’ve dedicated their lives to helping people. I remember helping out with a lot of fundraisers for mom’s hospital, and whatever dad’s latest cause was. I was always encouraged to volunteer during the summer at soup kitchens, or animal shelters. Mom used to help out a few nights a week at a women’s shelter, and sometimes I’d go with her - I’d watch their children while she tended to their mothers. And while I was at college I taught music at an inner city youth centre as part of an outreach program that the college ran.”

 

“Any what about your extended family, how is your relationship with them?”

 

“My mom was an only child, and her parents both passed away while I was in elementary school. Dad has a step-brother from Nana Griffin’s second marriage - her first husband died when dad was in college. I understand that at the time their marriage caused some waves - Grandpa George was black, and Nana Griffin was white. Dad and Thelonious were close until a couple of years ago - my cousin Wells was killed in a car accident, and Thelonious kind of lost it. I mean, I get it - Wells’ death hit all of us hard - he was one of my best friends, and an unofficial member of the band - our biggest fan. We tried to reach out and bring Thelonious back, but he just kept pushing us away. He joined a cult out west, The City of Light - they claim to be able to erase pain.” Clarke shrugged. “Nana Griffin is almost ninety, and she doesn’t get to travel much, but dad has promised to help her come down and visit me here in DC once the kids are home with me. I call her every week, she can’t wait to meet Lexa and the children.”

 

“Good, okay - we can skip over the marriage questions I think, which takes us to…” Becca ran a finger down her list of questions. “Describe your lifestyle for me. What does your average day look like?”

 

“I get up around six each morning, go for a run - or hit my home gym for an hour or so, then breakfast and office time - I tend to my emails, touch base with Marcus - our manager - and get done whatever needs to happen on that front. After lunch I generally get into the studio and work for a few hours. Rae and O are here most days, we have spent more of our lives together than not, so it’s weirder when they’re not around. On her nights off, Lexa comes over too, sometimes O and Rae stay for dinner with us, but often on the nights Lexa is over they go home. Either way, I cook dinner and then either head back into the studio or watch tv or read for a few hours before bed. We want to get most of the next album down before I get the kids, then we’re planning to take a year or more off - Marcus is offering both O and Rae a range of side projects while I devote as much of my time as possible to the kids.”

 

“And what about when you go back out on tour?”

 

“I plan to modify the tour schedule to best suit them. It will depend on our situation when we actually come to launching the next tour, but we’ll do as much of it over the summer as possible, and take the kids with us, and probably at least one of my parents, to help with babysitting. I’ll make sure that rather than the press and media commitments that our previous tours have consisted of, that the kids and I get as much quality time as possible - I don’t want them just to be dragged from one city to the next, I want them to actually experience those cities.” 

 

“And what of the late nights and partying that comes with life on the road?”

 

“We generally tour with two support acts, we go on around nine each night - I can have dinner with the kids, and get Tris ready for bed before I leave for the show. Aden will be old enough by then to put himself to bed - but one of my parents will be with him too. We generally finish around eleven, and head back to the hotel around midnight. We partied too hard on our first tour out - when  _ Arkfall _ was everywhere and we were twenty-two. Raven in particular got caught up in the whole illicit substances thing - we damn near died. And so Marcus decided our tours would be dry from then on. We went straight edge for a while - Rae has stuck to is, not so much as a beer in nearly ten years. O and I are less strict, I’ll have the occasional glass of wine with dinner, but I haven’t had spirits in years, and definitely no drugs. O is much the same, she enjoys a beer at the end of a long day, and can trust herself to only have one or two - but never anything stronger.”

 

“Okay. And who are the people in your life who will have regular contact with the children?”

 

“Lexa, Raven, Octavia, my parents and Nana Griffin. As well as Marcus, my assistant Harper - although she’s on leave at the moment. She gets four weeks in the destination of her choice after every tour - and this time I gave her an extra six weeks to make the move down here from New York.” Clarke explained. “We have a road team, but they won’t be around for a couple of years yet. I have a housekeeper too, she’s here two mornings a week, Caris - although I’ve discussed the possibility of adding an extra day to handle the increase in laundry. And I think that’s everyone.”

 

“I’ll need you to pass on contact details for each of them.”

 

“That shouldn’t be an issue for the most part. Dad is currently in Uganda, but we can arrange for you to speak via Skype - if you can make a day free I can fly you up to Vermont to meet with Mom and Nana Griffin. And Harper is currently unreachable on an island in the pacific.”

 

“Okay, no worries.” Becca nodded, taking down further notes. “I think it’s safe to say that we can skip over the financial section?”

 

“I have more money than I’m likely to ever spend.” Clarke nodded.

 

“Let’s move on then to attitudes around adoption.” Becca decided. “Are you willing to take on a child who has suffered abuse or neglect?”

 

“Absolutely, I’ve had some experience with victims of abuse - mainly O, but also when I helped with mom at the women’s shelters.” Clarke didn't hesitate with her answer. “And of course I’d make it a priority to find a psychologist to work with both myself and the child or children.”

 

“That’s good.” Becca nodded. “And what would you tell particularly a younger child about their adoption story?”

 

“The truth. I never want there to be a dramatic reveal of their adopted status. I want all of my children to know that they came into my life because they were wanted, because I sought them out. I never want them to doubt my love. I will tell them as honestly as I can about their birth parents and the circumstances that led them into my family.”

 

Clarke and Becca talked for several hours, going through all of the relevant questions, including Clarke’s medical history, her parenting philosophies and her plans for the future. Finally Becca gave a final nod and began packing up her papers. “Thank you for your time today Clarke. I’ll be in touch if there’s anything further I need.”

 

“Of course.” Clarke agreed.

 

“Do you have any further questions at this point?”

 

“What sort of timeline are we looking at?”

 

“Another three to five weeks for your home study to be completed and assessed, and then it goes out to the children’s social worker, to determine if you’re a suitable parent for Tris and Aden.”

 

“Thank you.” Clarke walked Becca to the front door. 

 

“I’ll be in touch soon to let you know how things are progressing.” Becca promised as she made her way down the steps and out to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your thoughts. Or come chat to me on tumblr: ineedhappyendings


End file.
